


Literotica

by NebulousDream



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hands-free Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, hexes, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulousDream/pseuds/NebulousDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon tries out an interesting hex, and decides to read Zero a poem. They have a good time.<br/>(This is pretty much porn from start to finish.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Literotica

**Author's Note:**

> The poem Leon reads is called "And Yet the Books" by Czeslaw Milosz. This fic idea came from watching some of the "Hysterical Literature" video series; not required viewing, but if you're curious, you should check them out! They're pretty interesting.
> 
> This fic was written for a dear friend, and I used the Japanese names because that's what she vastly prefers.

“Are you…sure that I should sit like this the entire time?”

Leon squirmed in his seat, looking uneasily across the room to his retainer. This particular hex wasn’t quite going how he thought it would, and he was beginning to feel quite embarrassed with Zero’s striking gaze piercing his very soul.

“Yes, milord, I’m entirely sure. Don’t tell me…are you _embarrassed_ by this?”

Immediately, Leon’s face flushed. “No!” He denied. “N-not at all…” Continuing to squirm, his words didn’t do much to convince Zero otherwise. He felt discomfort, but not displeasure. The hex he’d cast on himself earlier emulated the feeling of a toy being placed up his rectum, save for that, when certain words were muttered, it would…vibrate. The intensity could be heightened and lowered at will, so long as someone knew the right words. Zero knew them, because Leon told him; Zero had wanted a different erotic experience to share between them, and Leon had done a lot of thinking to come up with this. A lot of testing, as well… coming up with the right hex wasn’t easy.

Now, with the hex in action, Leon felt more nervous than ever. He looked in his lap, at the poetry in his hands.

“Are you ready, milord?” Zero’s seductive voice snapped Leon away from his nerves, and he looked to Leon, eyes full of love and affection. As soon as Zero had heard the idea, he was completely on board. _‘That sounds delightfully erotic, milord,’_ he had commented. _‘You always know just how to excite me.’_

Leon leveled Zero’s gaze, and nodded.

“Milord, won’t you please read to me? I need a good bedtime story.”

Leon shifted again; he could feel the fullness inside of him, and he felt heat already beginning to pool in his stomach. _I haven’t even started yet and I’m already turned on,_ he scolded himself. Taking a deep, shaky breath, he read the poem in his hands.

“And yet the books will be there on the shelves, separate beings… that appeared once, still wet, as shining chestnuts under a tree in autumn,” He tried to keep his voice level, but the hex felt like it was reaching deeper, toward his prostate—in the back of his mind, he wondered how long he would last. “And, touched, coddled, began to live in spite of fires on the horizon, castles blown up, tribes on the march, planets in m- _motion_ ,” Leon choked out the last word of the line, as Zero had begun muttering across the room.

The words Zero muttered caused a second of vibration—all too fleeting—to pass through Leon’s body. The hex was… _stronger_ than he’d imagined, and it made him feel more intense bursts of pleasure than he’d previously comprehended. _All too fleeting…_

Leon continued to read. “‘We are,’ they said, even as their pages were being torn out, or a buzzing flame… _h-haah_ …a buzzing flame l-licked away their letters. So much…more durable than we are…whose _f-frail warmth_ cools down with memory…disperses…perishes.” Leon took a few more uneven breaths, trying to control himself. Sweat began to build on his forehead, and the pleasure building in his abdomen was becoming overwhelming.

“My lord,” Zero called out to him from across the room, a devilish smirk gracing his dark features. “Please keep reading…it was just getting _really_ good. I’d like to know how it ends…”

Shooting a weak, horny glare at Zero, Leon continued. “I imagine the earth when I— _aah_ — _am_ no more: nothing happens, no— _oh, gods_ —no loss, it’s still a strange pageant,” He took another few breaths, restraining himself from moaning lewdly into the tense quiet of the room. _If I can just read the rest quickly, maybe I can last…_ “Women’s dresses, dewy lilacs, a song in the valley. Yet the books— _ngh_ —the books will bethereontheshelves, well—born,” Leon’s voice broke, his eyes closing, and he held back a moan. The pleasure had spiked, the hex’s power reaching and taunting his prostate, pulsing at teasing him, pushing him nearly to the edge: but he only had one more line left.

“Derived—from people…but also— _ngh_ —from radiance—ah, _ahhh,_ ” Leon closed his eyes tightly, orgasm taking him over. He let out a long, drawn-out moan, Zero’s name snaking its way in there more than once. Leon’s pants were surely soiled by the amount of cum he released. He felt breathless, but light, like a tight knot in his abdomen had detangled itself and relaxed. He opened his eyes and whispered the last word. “Heights.”

Zero cooed from across the room, rising from his seat and making his way over to where Leon was seated. “That was beautiful, milord… _gods_ , it’s tough not to scoop you up and take you right to bed for more,” His gaze lowered to Leon’s crotch as he grew closer. “Though…you still look hard. Are you alright, milord?”

Leon looked up to Zero, his past satisfaction melting into that familiar knotted pressure as his persistent hard-on made itself known to him. “It was everything I’d ever dreamed… with you watching me, I guess I’m craving more…” He held his arms out, and Zero bent over to pick Leon up, with Leon wrapping his legs around Zero’s waist.

“ _Mmm_ , my prince, you feel wonderful against me like this…shall we go to the bed?”

“ _Please_ ,” Leon begged, immediately fixing his lips against Zero’s neck, causing the retainer to groan in pleasure. Zero lowered the two of them onto the plush mattress, and Leon promptly began moving his hips against his retainer’s abdomen.

Zero chuckled. “Getting antsy already, milord?”

“Th-the hex…affects my libido…so _yes_ ,” Leon moaned in response, resting his forehead on Zero’s shoulder. Zero began affectionately rubbing his hands up and down Leon’s back, eventually slipping a hand under the loose fabric of his nightshirt. This only proved to elicit more breathy moans from the prince, who in turn moved his hands to the waistband of Zero’s pants.

“Milord, please, you know you don’t have to—”

“ _Zero_ ,” Leon cut in, leveling Zero with a heated glare. “Don’t argue. Please.”

Hesitantly, Zero complied, and Leon moved off of him, lifting his retainer’s hips and sliding his pants and underwear down, followed quickly by the prince removing his own. Leon climbed back on top of Zero, locking their lips together in a passionate kiss. Leon moved his hips forward, whining into Zero’s mouth at the sensation of their cocks being pressed together.

Zero broke their kiss apart to begin kissing a trail along Leon’s jawline, enticing a shiver from the prince. “Zero…”

“Yes, milord?” Zero mumbled against Leon’s jaw, smirking.

Leon let out a quiet whine. “N-no, don’t stop…”

“As you command,” The retainer swiftly returned to the task at hand, and Leon gyrated his hips against Zero’s again, enticing a moan from both of them. At that point, Zero figured he’d let this go on long enough; if he dragged this out any longer, Leon would grow impatient, and it would end poorly for everyone involved. Zero broke his lips free from Leon’s neck in order to wet his own hand with some saliva. He then snuck a hand between the two of them, wrapping it around both of their cocks and moving it up and down, pumping the two cocks in unison.

Leon initially grunted in confusion, followed immediately by a lengthy moan; he dropped his head to rest on Zero’s shoulder, jaw hanging open. He continued to involuntarily jerk his hips, moans rising in pitch and speed and steadily, Zero’s pleasured grunts joined in to harmonize.

“ _Zero_ …gods, I’m— _hahh_ , I’m close—”

“ _Oh, Leon_ …me too…”

With a few more quick strokes, Leon was a moaning mess, his entire body tensing as he rode out his orgasm for the second time that day. Zero came along with him, both of their release spurting onto their chests (and shirts). Completely spent, Leon relaxed his body on top of Zero’s.

Zero wrapped his arms around Leon’s back, rubbing soothing circles while his prince caught his breath.

“Ugh…we have to clean this up, you know…” Leon groaned.

“Later, milord… later,” Zero replied, feeling too relaxed and satisfied to move at the moment. Leon was perfectly alright with the motion, as he felt a little tired, himself. 

“Milord?”

“Mm. Yes, Zero?”

“That was a wonderful bedtime story.”

Leon smiled. “I’m glad.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is baby's first porn! Hooray! ;; (Note, I am completely guilty of having absolutely no idea how a male orgasm feels. So forgive that sure inaccuracy. I hope you managed to enjoy it regardless.) Originally, I wanted this to be a bit more literary/artful, but I suppose this didn't turn out too bad.


End file.
